


Locked Down By You

by SykoShadowRose



Series: Iron Dragon's Charms 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward James Ironwood, Consensual bondage, Cuddling, Fluff, Iron Dragon's Charms Week 2020, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, T to be safe, Touch-Starved Qrow Branwen, panic attacks mentioned, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: When the power goes out and the guys find themselves locked together, James and Tai have to wonder just how Clover figured out how to keep Qrow calm but such questionable means.
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Clover Ebi/Taiyang Xiao Long, James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Iron Dragon's Charms 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045344
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	Locked Down By You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Date Night/ **Locked In Together**

Tai frowned at the scene in front of him, unsure if he should step in or not. He heard James shift beside him, likely having the same struggle. He hadn’t been entirely surprised when Qrow had started to quietly panic when the power had been knocked out, trapping all four of them together in the training room. He remembered Qrow not handling being locked in enclosed spaces well when he was with other people, especially people he cared about, because he worried his semblance would run rampant and hurt someone. It hadn’t seemed to bother him as much after a while and Tai had thought that maybe he’d simply accepted that his semblance was out of his control but now he wondered if maybe it had been the alcohol keeping him calm. It would make sense for his fear to resurface now that he’d quit drinking if it had been the cause. 

Still he wasn’t sure it was a good idea for the brunette to be blindfolding Qrow with his bandanna, or tying his wrists with his bolas, and he liked even less that the man was cinching the belt from his actual pants (not the oversized one on the outside of his uniform) around Qrow’s neck. But with each one, Qrow seemed to calm down a little more until he was standing peacefully in front of the Captain, head bowed slightly while he waited. Tai couldn’t hear what was being said between them but there was a steady stream of talk from Clover while he tied everything in place, with a few quiet responses from Qrow whenever the man paused. 

He watched as Clover moved to Qrow’s side, one arm going around the trim waist to pull the slender hunter into his side. When he walked over to the other two men in the room, he kept his pace slow enough for Qrow to keep up with without stumbling. The other hand rubbed comfortingly along Qrow’s arm, the calming tones of Clover’s voice still filling the space between them until the two came over to join them and the Captain’s attention turned to them. 

“Do we have any idea what caused the outage?”

“No, and with our scrolls in the locker room we have no way to contact anyone.” James sighed, probably already thinking through what kind of paperwork he’d have to do regarding whatever had caused it. 

Tai felt a tad guilty for their scrolls being inaccessible. It had been his idea to leave them in the locker room instead of keeping them on their persons because they were trying to get the General to disconnect from his job for a night so he could work out his tension and destress. Though by the look of his frown, it wasn’t working at the moment. He noticed Qrow frown and duck his head, probably blaming himself for their predicament but Clover was already soothing him. The brawler tried to snuff out the tiny flame of jealousy that lit in his heart at the sight. At the way Qrow was leaning into Clover, completely dependent on him. He’d known Qrow for years, had been there with him when he was at his lowest time and again, but Qrow had never leaned on him so fully. Had always kept a distance, some independence. How was it that this man who’d only known him for a few short months had gained this level of trust when he hadn’t after years of knowing him? 

James tried to keep his face neutral as Clover tucked Qrow under his arm, one hand brushing the back of his fingers against the line of Qrow’s jaw. It was… different to see the shifter with his guard down so fully. Even in someplace safe like Ozpin’s office, Qrow had been on the ready, always with some part of him alert for danger. To witness him so relaxed, so at ease, with a man he’d only recently met… James swallowed down the envy. There was no reason for it. Qrow was his own person, it was up to him to trust whomever he wished to trust. If he had chosen Clover, who he knew was a good man… well, he deserved to finally have some peace of mind regarding his semblance. 

“Since this could take a while, why don’t we take a seat and rest a bit?” James gestured to some training mats to the side where they could be comfortable, trying to draw his own attention away from the two. 

Tai tore his eyes away from the pair and glanced over, considering for a moment. “We’ve been training for a few hours, a break wouldn’t be a bad idea.” It wasn’t like Qrow could spar with them bound as he was anyways…

Clover glanced over, arm still securely around Qrow and felt the older man nod in agreement. With his permission, he led Qrow over, following the other two as they all settled in to wait.

~*~

Clover ran his fingers through the soft hair, letting Qrow nuzzle sleepily into his lap. The older man’s breathing was evening out, becoming the steady deep rhythm of slumber, and he smiled softly. The quiet clearing of a throat brought his attention to the two other men in the room and wide teal eyes flicked up to two different shades of blue regarding him with something he couldn’t quite place. 

“Neither of you owe us any explanation of course,” James looked down at the still bound hunter, a faint frown forming, “and Qrow’s obviously alright with this but…”

“Oh!” Clover rubbed the back of his neck, finally realizing how things may have looked to the two older men. He hadn’t even considered it before, too focused on giving Qrow what he needed to get through the crisis. “I’m sorry. I guess it never came up but… Well, it started on the supply runs. Sometimes the trucks get pinned by blizzards and we just need to wait them out. I found out early that Qrow gets edgy when we’re trapped like that because of his semblance so the first time it happened I had sat behind him. Covered his eyes with one hand and held his wrists in the other. Then I told him that I had him, that I wouldn’t let anything happen. And it helped. He calmed down because the feeling of me controlling him gave the illusion that I could control his semblance. He _knows_ I can’t really, even with my semblance, but it’s the illusion of control that keeps him calm, you know?”

James settled back at the explanation, felt Tai relax a bit beside him. They could accept that, though the idea had never occurred to either of them before. He wondered if either of them would be able to provide the same sense of security, of safety, to Qrow should the need arise. It would be worth looking into for the possibilities if nothing else.

~*~

Qrow woke up to the soft sound of familiar voices drifting over him. It took his mind a few moments to recall what had happened, why he couldn’t see, but once Qrow did he stretched out across Clover’s lap, trusting the other not to let him fall. He heard the man chuckle, knew he was thinking of all the times he had accused Qrow of being more like a cat than a bird, and smiled.

“Qrow, we’re going to do a bit of sparring. Are you alright if we take turns watching over you?” Clover waited for Qrow to nod before he gently guided the smaller hunter to lean against James’s side. The General’s arm wrapped around him, hand settling against his waist. Qrow didn’t seem any less at peace than he had with Clover and the man smiled, pleased to know that the other two would be able to help Qrow as easily as he could. 

Qrow listened while Clover and Tai walked off, spent some time picturing their movements based on what he could hear, before he turned to James. “Was I out for long?”

“No, not really. An hour, two at most.” James gently assured the other, not wanting him to feel like he was a burden to them. It was an honor to be so trusted by the spy and he didn’t want to lose the privilege due to poor wording or a misunderstanding. He was quite sure that Tai would be taking his place next and he could hardly deny the man the chance he’d been given so he intended to savor the time he had with Qrow while he could.

~*~

Qrow listened to the sound of the others taking turns sparing, able to tell who was with him by the way they held onto him, each one gripping him differently. Clover’s hand tended to rest on his hip, the most comfortable with him after all the times they’d done this on supply runs. Tai’s arm encircled him the most, eagerly wrapping almost completely around his waist to hold him to the brawler, as if the blond wanted to never let go. James was the most hesitant, his hand resting lightly on his waist, as if he were worried of hurting Qrow by gripping too hard. It was interesting to notice the differences in the way they handled him, to feel they way they treated him like he was important. It wasn’t something he was really used to, as sad as he knew it to be, but he basked in the gentle affection while he could. 

The slight man curled into Tai’s side, felt the arm around him tighten. Tai’s head turned towards him, breaths ghosting through his hair and down his neck, and for just a moment he thought the blond was going to kiss the top of his head. He tried not to feel disappointed when it didn’t happen, tried not to expect more than he was offered. It was more difficult than he wanted to admit when the three of them were constantly holding onto him. He couldn’t stop himself from turning into them, seeking more and more contact each time they switched places. He worried each time though, waiting for the time that they pushed him away, but it hadn’t come yet and he wasn’t ready to stop. He’d soak up everything he could for when the power turned back on and everything went back to normal. At least he still had the supply runs with Clover to look forward to for contact, at least until Amity was finished. Then even that little bit of comfort would be taken from him.

But he wouldn’t dwell on it. That was a problem for the future. For now, he’d enjoy having them hold him until he was freed. 

~*~

Clover spent a few moments watching Tai and James spar, the blond twisting out of the way of a strike from James’s metal hand, before turning his attention to the smaller hunter that was shyly pressing into his side. He’d noticed Qrow scooting closer to them as time passed and it made him consider something he had been wanting to do for a while. He’d hesitated only because he didn’t want to push Qrow’s boundaries too much, but if the smaller man was seeking the attention, however subtle he was being about it, then he would try it and see how it was accepted. Throwing one last look at the fighting pair, he leaned down to quietly reassure Qrow. “I’m going to move you a bit okay?”

“...okay.” Qrow tensed slightly, expecting to be pushed away but bit down a squeak when he was lifted and placed in Clover’s lap instead. His head was guided to a strong shoulder, one arm around his waist to keep him steady while the other petted along his arm and back, along his curled legs. He flushed, tucking his head into the curve of Clover’s neck, pleased to be held so close. The last time they had been so close was the first time Clover had calmed him down, using his gloved hands before they came up with everything else to blind and bind him. 

Clover noticed the small smile on Qrow’s face, relieved to note that he seemed happy where he was. He’d been wanting to do this since the first time he’d calmed Qrow down but he’d never been sure if the contact would be welcomed. Now he knew for the future that Qrow would be perfectly fine with being held in his lap. It was good to know and he had every intention of using that knowledge the next time he needed to blind and bind him. Not that he thought the other would mind. 

Some time later, he noticed it was silent and Clover looked up from where Qrow was comfortably settled to see two sets of blue eyes watching him intently. He wasn’t sure if it was time to change partners or if they were watching because of what he’d done but he still warned Qrow. “I’m switching off with Tai now.”

Qrow whined quietly as he was lifted and moved, missing the warmth from Clover already, but Tai was there before he really had time to mourn the loss of contact. The brawler pulled him close, holding him the way he wanted to now that he knew Qrow was okay with it, absolutely joyous when Qrow scooted as close as he could get to settle back down. He remembered wondering what it would be like to just hold Qrow back when they were teenagers that had just met back at Beacon, before Raven had gotten between them with her insistence on being the center of attention. Yang was the only reason he didn’t really regret what had happened but sometimes he wondered if things would have gone better if he’d continued to pursue Qrow over being distracted by Raven. It didn’t matter anymore, the past was the past, and he still got to hold Qrow so he was happy. He just hoped that maybe he would be allowed to hold Qrow for more than just the times when he was afraid of his semblance.

~*~

James cuddled Qrow close, cherishing the gentle way Qrow nuzzled into him, obviously on the verge of falling asleep again. The power had kicked back on not long ago, they had all heard it, but Qrow hadn’t pulled away and James wasn’t going to let the chance to hold him pass by. The shifter was one of the few who had never really treated him differently despite knowing he was half metal and James had always appreciated it. He just wished he had a better way of showing it. Though perhaps there was one way… “Qrow?”

“Hm?” The sleepy hum buzzed against his shoulder, barely felt through the layers of clothing and for once he regretted wearing so many. 

“Would you… be opposed to the four of us doing this again another time? All together? Perhaps after dinner?” He was grateful that the blindfold meant Qrow couldn’t see the flush coloring his cheeks at the clumsy question and that the other two were still too occupied with throwing each other around the room.

“Jimmy… are you asking me to go on a date with the three of you?” The raspy voice sounded vaguely amused and he hoped it was a good sign. 

“Essentially, yes. Provided everyone is agreeable.”

Qrow placed a kiss to the neck beside him, smiling at the shiver he felt run through the powerful body. “I would love to, but you’re right that we should double check with the other two. Even if we both know they’ll say yes…”

“Right.” James’s voice was slightly strained and he grinned, now having a new way to wind the General up that might also help him relax, provided he could coax the other into some privacy. He heard the broad male clear his throat. “If everyone is fine with it, I was wondering if we could share dinner in my quarters and perhaps a movie afterwards?”

“So, a fourway date then? Cool. I’m down.” Qrow could easily picture the smile Tai was probably wearing, the tone giving it away.

Clover gave a quiet but pleased laugh. “I would be happy to accept. But.. are we going to leave him like that or is he being let go anytime soon?”

“Do we have to? We could take turns feeding him!”

“Tai! No! I can feed myself!” Qrow grumbled, blushing heavily. The idea had appeal to it but he wasn’t sure he was quite ready for that just yet. Maybe in time. 

He heard his friend heave a heavy sigh. “Fine….”

James’s body shook with silent laughter as he untied Qrow’s wrists, one hand covering Qrow’s eyes while the other slipped the blindfold off after his hands were loose. Red eyes stayed closed under the cover, slowly adjusting as James first split his fingers apart to let some light in, then moved his hand away. Once Qrow had adjusted to the light he carefully cracked his eyelids, trying hard not to blind himself. Once he’d blinked them all the way open, he accepted the hand Tai offered to help him stand, reluctantly undoing the collar around his neck to return to Clover. To be honest the collar was the most effective part of the whole thing but all of it helped together. Qrow followed behind James and Clover, watching the brunette twine their fingers together while they walked and felt Tai slip an arm around his waist. He smiled, leaning his head on the tanned shoulder, thinking that this was James’s best decision since he’d met him. They could make this work and all of them would be better for it, he was sure of it.


End file.
